


And the piper led them astray

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Major Spoilers, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: The piper dresses insnow whiteThe piper acts as them
Kudos: 7





	And the piper led them astray

Down and down and down

they go

Dance the pipers’ dance

Down and down and down

they go

Sing the pipers’ song

The piper dresses in

snow white

The piper acts as them

The piper dresses as

if kin

The piper plays within

The piper chooses one,

the father

The piper’s in his ear

The piper betrays one,

the son

The piper fails to play

The piper betrays all

one dies

The piper plays a dirge

Down and down and down

they go

Dance the pipers’ dance

Down and down and down

they go

Sing the pipers’ song

Bob, weave and charm

cobra’s song

The piper plays the father’s ear

Play soft and slow

snake-charmer

The piper plays the father fearful

The piper betrays all

two die

The piper dances to a beat

The piper nearly dies

one does

They dance to his song

Down and down and down

they go

Dance the pipers’ dance

Down and down and down

they go

Sing the pipers’ song

The piper doesn’t play

father betrays

The piper laughs and laughs

The piper betrays two

neither dies

The piper’s made the father blind

Down and down and down

they go

Dance the pipers’ dance

Down and down and down

they go

Sing the pipers’ song

The piper picks two

they dance

The piper charms two

The piper’s song sours

others leave

The piper’s unmade the father

Down and down and down

they go

Dance the pipers’ dance

Down and down and down

they go

Sing the pipers’ song

The piper’s the rat

son swears

The piper turns the father

The piper’s dancers turn

son’s alive

The piper’s dancers flee

Son meets the piper

son dies

The piper fails, the father _sees_


End file.
